nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Akiyo Yuki
'Character First Name:' Akiyo 'Character Last Name:' Yuki 'IMVU Username:' LightFang 'Nickname: (optional)' Aki Snowcone (Akatori calls him this) 'Age:' 13 'Date of Birth:' December 12, 188 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Kirigakurian 'Height:' 5'0" 'Weight:' 98 lbs 'Blood Type:' AB 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Kirigakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality and Behaviour:' Akiyo Yuki is typically a loud and abnoxious person. He is very in your face about everything he does and will not hesitate to show you up. He enjoys a good challenge and wont back down from any fight, unless of course it's dinner time. On the other side of things Akiyo is a born leader. He will always put the needs of his team mates ahead of his own needs. He will protect them no matter what the stakes are. He shows no fear in any action he performs, and will live everyday like its the last one he will ever get. His personality seemsto sway on this from time to time. If something important is on his mind then he will become a quiet individual as he constantly ponders what ever that thing may be. He also tends to have a work till you drop sort of attitude about training. He will often work some sort of training regiment in to simple tasks such as picking up groceries or delivering a letter. Akiyo is an everchanging little knuckle head and wont let anyone tell him what to be. This is his nindo, his ninja way! 'Nindo:' "I'm the type of guy your teachers warn you about, the kind that never follow society's rules." "Feel the numbing effects of ice.." "Chill out loser." 'Summoning:' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan:' The Yuki clan (''雪一族, Yuki Ichizoku)'' lived in the Land of Water. Some time ago, the country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people, causing wide-spread persecutions against those with kekkei genkai. Because of this, the Yuki clan, whose members carried the Ice Release kekkei genkai went into hiding. 'Ninja Class: ' Chunin (中忍, "Middle Ninja" or "Journeyman Ninja")'' are ninja who are qualified to guide other ninja and lead missions. Chūnin have reached a level of maturity and ability that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowess. '''Teams: ''Team 1: ''Team Akiyo '' (Akiyo is this teams leader.)'' *Kazu Hozuki - Genin *Katsuro Uchiha - Genin 'Element One:' ' ' 'Water Release (''水遁, Suiton "Water Style")'' is one of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water. It takes much more ability to create the water outside the body than to manipulate what is already available or expel it from their mouths. 'Element Two:' ' ' Wind Release' (風遁,'' Fūton "Wind Style")'' is one of the five basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. 'Kekkei Genkai:' Ice Release '(氷遁, Hyōton "Ice Style") is the advanced nature kekkei genkai of the Yuki clan, and allows the users to combine wind and water-based chakra to create ice which they can manipulate through willpower alone.'' '''Weapon of choice: Katana 'Strengths' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Bukijutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina amount, Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed.)) Exceptional Speed 'Weaknesses:' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Bukijutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina (Chakra amount), Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed)) Inferior Kyujutsu 'Chakra color:' White 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: : Chunin (60 pieces) - 60 : Jounin (70 pieces) : ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) : Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) : Please allocate now *'Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 6 (12 Pieces)' *'Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ' *'Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 20 (20 pieces)' *'Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): 4 sets (2)' *'Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 1 (3)' *'Medium Scrolls' ( cost 4 pieces): 1 (4) *'Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): ' *'Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 1 (3)' *'Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1 (2)' *'Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 4 (8)' *'Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 1 (6)' *''Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): '' List the other weapons here: Total: 60 'Summonable Inventory' (Fuinjutsu Tier I - 15 pieces available) *'Kunai (cost 2 pieces): ' *'Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 6 (9)' *'Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): ' *'Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): ' *'Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): ' *'Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' *'Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' *'Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 1 (6)' *'Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): ' List the other weapons here: Total: 15 'Jutsu List:' '''''Academy jutsu *Transformation Technique - Rank E *Clone Technique - Rank E *Body Replacement - Rank E *Rope Escape Technique - Rank E *Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E *Genjutsu - Rank E E-Rank Techniques *Cloak of Invisibility Technique - Rank E *One Thousand Years of Death - Rank E *Sexy Technique - Rank E Kenjutsu Techniques : Kenjutsu Tier I - Rank D : Kenjutsu Tier II - Rank C Fuinjutsu Techniques : Fuinjutsu Tier I - Rank D Water Release *Hiding in the Mist Technique - Rank D *Water Clone Technique - Rank C *Water Prison Jutsu - Rank C *Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death - Rank B Wind Release * Ice Release *Ice Dome - Rank D 'Allies:' Kirigakure, Kazu Hozuki, Katsuro Uchiha, Keiko Senju 'Enemies:' Kanon Senju - Rival 'Background Information:' ((Your background information)) ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. )) 'Roleplaying Library:' Genin Rps: *Kirigakure: Squad 1 Leader?: 3-11-14 *Kirigakure Training 3-27-14 *Dinner in the Village 3-30-14 *Kirigakure: The Nature of Chakra 3-31-14 *Kirigakure: Falling for Golden Eyes 4-4-14 *Kirigakure: Squad 1 Gaurds the Gate 4-4-14 *Kirigakure: Akiyo's Bandit Trouble 4-27-14 *Kirigakure: An Encounter in the Marshes, Kanon vs Akiyo 4-30-14 Chunin Exams: *Chunin Match five: Akiyo vs. Akatori *Chunin Match Seven: Akiyo vs. Kazu *Chunin Exam Final Round: Akiyo vs. Kanon Chunin Rps: *Daddy Issues 6-3-14 *Talk of Trade: An Alliance Forms - 6/10/14 'Approved by:' Light Ranton (talk) 01:17, March 4, 2014 (UTC)